Best friend vs wife
by D.M.A.S
Summary: best friend vs. wife ?, what if Gil Grissom is married but his best friend keeps on spinning in his head every night?...


AN: What if we would see Gil Grissom's life 4 years ahead from today.

Disclaimers: I don't own them. If I would you wouldn't honestly think I'd write fanfics. No, I wouldn't, you'd see stuff like that on tv. But I don't own 'em. So here am I writing stuff like that.

Mistakes: I guess in all my stories there are some. Please blame me for them 'cause English isn't my first language. If you should find any mistakes you can let me know then I can make that better next time. So I'm the one to blame.;)

Setting: 4 years ahead in the future. What would've happend to them?

Rating: K+

Summary: best friend vs. wife (?), what if Gil Grissom is married but his best friend keeps on spinning in his head every night?

Feedback: I'd love to get some of that, please.;) PLEASE!

Somewhere in Henderson, September 21st, 2009, in a sweet little house.

Gil Grissom is asleep and he's dreaming about that one night about 20 years ago.

He was at a party. A birthday party of one of his co-workers. It was the birthday party of Conrad Ecklie and they celebrated in one of the clubs in Vegas.

There he met her again. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He already met her at a crime scene a month before. She was a witness and she was and is very pretty and she also had given him some hints to solve the case. And she is really clever too. She was really friendly and quite the first person who liked it to talk to a crime scene investigator which is a thing he really liked.

He couldn't believe that she was there too. He asked Conrad where he'd known her from and Conrad said that she'd been in his brothers class when they went to high school.

Gil decided to talk to her. He wanted to offer her this new job that his boss had talked about. He asked her and she said that she'd probably take it. They stand there together talked, had fun and finally danced.

She was amazing and he felt like he'd known her for so long.

Since that day they got closer to each other and did a lot of things together. And she took the job offer.

In the last 2 decades they had been best friends and did nearly everything together.

He was very sad as she told him then that she'll marry someone else. He didn't tell her that he was sad that he wouldn't be the one.

He was just there for her ever since then.

Time passed by. Guys passed by. A husband died. Her child cried. But he was always there. He was the one she could turn to. Whenever she needed him he was there. He still is and ever will be.

He lays in his bed.

Now he too has a family. He waited a long time but now he has. He has a wonderful wife and two children. One of his own. The other one not. But he loves them both.

His thoughts go back to his best friend.

Her first name is Catherine. Her surname changed little by little in those twenty years. After her wedding she was called Catherine Willows.

She got divorced but the name stayed the same. Her ex-husband died and the name was still the same.

He tries to fall asleep again after his thoughts awoke him. He glances to the left side of the bed and he sees his beautiful wife next to him. He really loves her. She's beautiful and lovely anyway. He loves her hair which smells like peaches and strawberries. She looks amazing in every situation. He loves her charming way in arguing about whatever. She's just beautiful in every way she is.

It was three years ago he made that wonderful woman lying next to him his for the rest of their lives.

His best friend is still his best friend and she's all happy for him.

Which brings his thoughts back to his best friend.

They are still in touch and have a lot of fun together. They're still co-workers and best friends.

Just one thing between them changed after his wedding 3 years ago.

Her surname.

She isn't called Catherine Willows anymore.

She's now called Catherine Grissom. And she still is his best friend.

He glances again back at her, his wife, lying next to him.

They promised each other the in sickness and in health…for better or for worse'-part about 3 years ago. But they had all that stuff to fight in the last twenty years. So they didn't really need to promise that part. But they although promised the til death do us part'- part. Which is the one they are both proud of. And they both had always kept all their promises.

5 minutes later he sleeps peacefully, aware of the fact that tomorrow will be their 4th wedding anniversary.

The End


End file.
